


The tower in the woods with the wizard.

by pickle_sickle



Series: A wizard tower [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Camping, Developing Friendships, Fantasy, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Panic Attacks, Poisoning, Violence, first draft, its not that dark i promise ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickle_sickle/pseuds/pickle_sickle
Summary: hey guys this story came to me in a dream and is in a small, convoluted way almost inspired by minecraft. and it shows probably... why is my brain like this.enjoy and ask to tag obvs!! ill probably continue to update it for a whille so yay! i actually have a concrete ending and ideas for an almost sequel???? .. lets see if my willpower will last that long. also i promise itll get less dark?? after the first part ok i PROMISE YOU....  thank you for reading im excited lets gooooalso the characters are open interpretation which means they look however YOU want no matter how they are described.. hooray,,
Series: A wizard tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739254





	The tower in the woods with the wizard.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this story came to me in a dream and is in a small, convoluted way almost inspired by minecraft. and it shows probably... why is my brain like this.  
> enjoy and ask to tag obvs!! ill probably continue to update it for a whille so yay! i actually have a concrete ending and ideas for an almost sequel???? .. lets see if my willpower will last that long. also i promise itll get less dark?? after the first part ok i PROMISE YOU.... thank you for reading im excited lets goooo  
> also the characters are open interpretation which means they look however YOU want no matter how they are described.. hooray,,

Sheets of rain crashed down around the campsite, and the wind whipped through the hastily constructed tent carrying the sounds of wolves howling and thunder roaring. The fire flickered, just barely hanging on in the torrent. The Wanderer clutched their cloak, the wind howling threats to snatch it away. They started to pack a satchel with waterlogged supplies as the last of the fire went out. They hurried over to it, blowing on embers and stirring it around to no avail. Suddenly they noticed the distant howling of wolves and the thunder were no longer so, and among the trees glowing eyes had begun to circle around them. They paled at the sight and ran through the rapidly closing gap between them and the attacking creatures. They looked up at the sky and through the rain in their eyes spotted a tower, tall and twisting into the sky. They sprinted towards it as the lightning lashed trees near them and the wind carried howls and fiendish laughter. The howling of the wolves was cacophonous and brought a certain pain to The Wanderer’s ears. They stumbled on rocks and stumps but nothing was enough to bring them down. They could see the door to the tower, it was only a short climb up a small dirt hill. They scrambled up it, dirt caking their nails, when suddenly a sharp pain pierced deep in their right shoulder blade. They gasped and instinctively tried to grasp the wound with their free hand, and snapped the shaft of the arrow that struck them. The stinging pain changed to a dull roar, and they became acutely aware of the wolves snapping at their heels and the lightning lashing around. They finished the climb and sprinted through the unlocked door, slamming it behind them.as soon as they stumbled through the threshold.   
it was instantly quiet. The sounds of the storm stopped, and the only indication it was even raining were the drops sliding down a cloudy glass window. The room they found themselves in had a few bookshelves, and a desk with crystals and books. A stone bench filled the space by the window, and a spiral staircase going up was in the center of the room. The sound of footsteps echoed through the ground floor. Around the other side of the staircase peered someone with dark hair and golden eyes, their slender hands wrapped around a short,carved wooden staff. Their eyes widened when they saw the stranger in their home, but their grip on the staff did not falter. The Wanderer raised their arms and spoke clearly.  
“I swear on the hearth that I mean no harm, I am The Wanderer,and I ask you for your hospitality.”  
The stranger seemed a bit confused, and nodded. “I am The Wizard. Nice to make your acquaintance.Do come in, let me get you some tea.” They pointed at the bench and then hurried up the stairs, before poking their head back down for a second. “Try not to drip on my books!” The Wanderer smiled and sat down. A few minutes later The Wizard reappeared with a towel and two cups of tea. They carefully handed one to the traveller, steam rising and curling like a ghostly whisper. It smelled earthy and a little sweet. The traveller dried their hair and drank. The Wizard watched curiously for a bit, then spoke.  
“So what brings you around here? I dont usually get visitors in my neck of the woods.”  
“Oh yes.” the traveller replied.”i suppose you wouldn’t, with the packs thunder-wolves and that.”  
The Wizard looked perplexed.”thunder-wolves? They usually keep to themselves. And a whole pack?” they shook their head and muttered.”you're probably lucky to be alive.”   
The Wanderer smiled uncomfortably.  
”oh, of course. Well, in any case,I’m just passing through,thanks for allowing me. I should be gone by the next clear weather.  
The Wizard scratched their chin.  
“Yes, well, it's a welcome distraction from my work.”  
“Oh!” The Wanderer perked up.”What exactly does a Wizard do, anyways?”   
The Wizard looked away quickly. “Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that, mostly...exploration.”  
The Wanderer smiled eagerly. “Me too! I wander the world looking around and collecting memories and beautiful experiences.”  
The wizard nodded slowly. “Where did you say you were from?”  
The Wanderer looked uncomfortable for a moment, then just confused.   
“I-I’m not sure.It’s pretty foggy,I-”  
Just then it became clear that wasn't all that was foggy. The wizard calmly stood. The world became a blur and the wanderer stumbled to their feet.the teacup clinked to the floor, unbroken.“I-I’m not feeling-” their own words fell short, and they spiraled towards the ground. The wizard caught them just as the world went completely dark.

When they awoke again, the wanderer had been sat up in a wooden chair. The wizard was perched nearby, holding their staff in one hand and with a book in their lap. They rose, alert when they saw the wanderer come to. The wanderer tried to stand, but golden threads flickered into vision and pulled them back into a seated position. They groggily muttered something, and the wizard spoke slowly, as if concentrating.  
“I’m terribly sorry about all this. I just need to know if i can trust you.”   
They furrowed their brows and flipped the pages of the book.   
“Look, just...don't resist my spell, and it’ll be over soon if you’re really not hiding anything.” The Wizard’s eyes took a special shine as they read from the leather-bound book, gripping the staff even harder.   
“Now,” they said, “who are you, Really?”  
The wanderer felt their words slide out like a bubbling stream as soon as their mouth had opened. It felt slippery and sick, like something was slithering out of their throat. “I am The Wanderer. I explore aimlessly.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“My campsite was being attacked by thunder-wolves and they chased me. I saw your tower in the distance and ran here.”  
The wizard looked shocked.   
“lords.. You really weren’t lying. Thats…” they paused, as if searching for words. “Extremely strange.”   
“Do you intend to harm me or steal my possessions?”  
The wanderer looked pointedly forward with an odd amount of focus.  
“No.”  
The wizard looked down, then loosened their grip on the staff and touched it to the floor. The shine left their eyes, and The Wanderer felt the grip on their words fade.  
“My apologies for using my magic on you in this way, but bandits have come here before...” they looked down at the floor.”and it didn't end well.I only wanted to know if you were here to rob me or something.”  
The wanderer slowly nodded and stumbled out of the chair. The wizard dropped the book and rushed over and allowed the wanderer to lean on them.   
“The poison shouldn’t last that long… Are you okay?”  
The wanderer didn’t respond. Their eyes seemed distant and cloudy.   
“Hey! Wanderer! Are you alright?”  
They both fell to the floor, the wizard failing to compensate for the sudden drop. The wizard climbed to their knees beside them and noticed the broken arrow shaft sticking out of the wanderer’s back. inky black vein marks came from the tip of the arrow, and blood was coming from the wound. The wizard paled at the sight of the marks and scrambled over to the book they had dropped, flipping through it and muttering to themselves. They found the page they were looking for. Wither poison. They looked hurriedly back and forth, but the marks matched exactly. The wizard knew just how deadly the poison could be, and they may well have sealed the wanderers’ fate by poisoning them additionally.   
The realization washed over them like a wave. They put their hands on their head and squeezed their eyes shut, and felt so out of place in the scenario they found themselves in. they chewed absently on their knuckles and drifted through the haze of fear as tears wet their face.   
They looked shakily over at the wanderer, who was breathing faintly   
They had a whole book of spells that could heal them, but not with the arrow still in their back. They had to get their hands dirty.  
They pulled their hands from their ears and allowed their tears to fall when their eyes opened.The wizard tried to pull the arrow from the skin but it stuck and pulled against the skin.The wizard swore and muttered under their breath, as it became even clearer just how deadly the wound was. They ran upstairs, grabbing supplies wildly, and ran downstairs with an armful of varied things and dropped them in a heap. They pulled a twisted dagger from the pile and held it up, their hands shaking and slick with blood.   
“Lords forgive me.”  
They plunged it int0 The Wanderer’s back, cutting carefully around the barb, and pulled it out with a horrible squelch. They cringed and set it aside and smeared some green bubbling liquid onto a bandage and pressed it over the wound. They grabbed their staff and recited their spell, the golden strings knitting together torn flesh. They chanted and gestured,bloodstained hands dancing through the air, their willpower pulling the wanderer back together. Slowly the color returned to the wanderer’s skin, and the wizard began to bind the wounds.They carefully picked up The Wanderer’s limp form and ascended up several floors of stairs, shock and adrenaline powering the climb. They emerged into the single bedroom of the tower and lay the wanderer down on the bed. They said a sort of prayer, that was easier described as asking forgiveness, then collapsed onto a chair near the bed. Everything was quiet in the tower save for the distant rumbling of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> listen dont blame the wizard they are just a paranoid IDIOT....


End file.
